Resident Evil : Sucked in
by Test subject 12
Summary: Two girls are sucked into the Resident Evil world. They must fend off the undead and all of the monsters, and keep their secret safe and out of Wesker's ear. But if they die, do they respawn, or do they die in real life! ( Story is better than the summary )


Chapter 1

Hello loves, I'm back and well, I found this document while I was cleaning out one of my hard drives! and well I sorta lost my muse for my 'A vampire's Bite' story, so uh taking a break for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its content, the only thing I own are my characters!

" Run dammit!"

Looking up from my book, City of Bones by Cassandra Clare, I raised an eyebrow. My friend, Amanda Crenshaw,had thrown my WII controller in a fit of rage. Well I can understand why though. She had been stuck on the same boss for over 20 minutes. You know the freak James Marcus when he mutates into that , thing.

"Why is this so hard!" Sensing that she was mad , I shut my book and grabbed the controller off the ground. Turning to look at me she gave me the look that said ' Dude don't even'.

Smirking, I placed myself next to her on the floor. Looking into the screen which was now lightly black in the background, with the following words in white dripping font, ' You Died'. Moving the joystick over I pressed ' continue' and was presented with the usual loading screen, all black and I leaned back into the black leather couch which is situated behind our body's.

" I swear to god," Amanda growled and leaned next to me '" If you beat this crap, I will go mad". Smirking to myself I moved my character from the previous save room and towards the lift, Billy following after me. Moving them both into the middle of the lift, I moved Rebecca towards the operating part of the lift and pulled the lever. The floor shifted and the hero's began their journey to the surface. Swearing as the jerk himself began to chase the lift. Situating the characters towards the front, I began unloading lead into the creature. Though Billy wasn't shooting for some odd reason. Why is that?

" haha dude I had billy off shooting mode!" Amanda giggled as she saw me clench my jaw. Growling I went to inventory mode and switched him back to defense. Exiting out of that, I continued unloading bullet after bullet into the freak of nature. Bullets flew and hit the bastard in the, not recognizable face of my, or their enemy. Seconds later the lift stopped and the scene played before my eye's. Seeing again that the suns rays harmed the foul beast and Idea hatched in my mind. The window above, that's the key! Rebecca ran over to the wheel which would open the window. Turning back to inventory I switched to my last shots of ammo for the grenade launcher, I aimed it and shot it right in its back, right after I ran around to face the backside of the creature.

1,2,3 the last of my ammo was now gone and I pulled out the shotgun. Pumping bullet after bullet into the thing I got it on the floor, but I took some serious damage. Going back into inventory I joined a green and red herb and healed myself.

" Damn!" Amanda whistled as she saw the cut scene of two hatches unlocking on the window.

The beast then got back up and ran for me, running Billy up the steps and across the metal catwalk. Unloading more shots from my shotgun into its face, Rebecca got passed and worked on opening the other latches. A scene played on the TV and showed Rebecca finishing turning the wheel and another set of latches releasing its hold on the window. Backing away from Marcus's mutated leach form I reloaded my grenade launcher with ammo I forgot I had and began shooting him once again. 30 shots is all there was, so i had to make them last. Rebecca ran past Billy and up the steps, across the catwalk and down again, and she began turning the other wheel. Running away from the thing I led him to the other end of the room and began firing again.

" Dude only one more after this one!" Amanda said, clearly shocked, " How did you survive this far?!"

" You could say that I'm a veteran at this game" I said, still infatuated in the game.

Noticing the time limit tickling down and that I had only a bit longer, I picked up the pace. The scene appeared again and Rebecca ran past Billy again and worked on the finale wheel. Shooting my last bits of ammo I switched to the magnum and fired it at Marcus. After several shots from me and Billy getting damaged the finale scene came on and showed the death of the leech man. As the credits rolled by, I had to put up with Amanda flipping out.

" Oh my god that was so epic!" her voice went all high-pitched, reminding me to much of Ashley Graham, ugh never again! Handing her back the controller I grabbed my book, which was right beside me and flipped back to my page.

" Like I said, Veteran and don't do that voice again, reminds too much of Ashley", a sly smile graced her lips and she got right into my ears.

" Yeah well," She trailed off and came closer until she was right against my ear, " LEON HELP!" She exclaimed in her Ashley voice, earning a groan from my lips.

"STOP!"

"LEON!"

"NO! JUST NO!"

" ZURI!"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME ASHLEY!"

The room went silent, and I covered my mouth. Did I really just call her Ashley?! " Did you just.." Her voice was back to normal. Hiding my face into the book I shook my head. " But you just said"

" No I did not!", my voice was soft, you see Amanda gets pissed off if you mistake her for well someone else. Well you can always mistake her for Ashley, since well she looks just like her!

The same facial structure, her cheeks were slightly more puffy, and her hips were um more curved. Her hair is slightly above her shoulders and are curved slightly. There is one difference though her eye's, instead of a lightly hazel brown, or gold caramel, is a deep green. Her golden eyebrows are slightly arched, making it look like she is always scared or shocked. Pink and plush lips, a slightly arched nose, and teacup shaped ears are what separates her from looking exactly like Ashley. You could still mistake her for looking like Ashley though. Looking into the crest of my book I held back a laugh.

" Oh so you think Ashley could pull this look off?!" Amanda Pouted and stood up, doing a full 180 spin in front of me. looking over my book I took in her outfit.

She wore a tan tank-top,green skinny jeans, tan and white high tops, and a red headband. " No I guess she couldn't" I mumbled and kept reading. Sighing Amanda crawled over to the WII and pressed eject. Grabbing the disc she placed it in it's case and pulled out the next game. " Resident Evil Archives!" She yelled and pushed it in. Making her way back to me, she sat next to me and waited for the screen to load. The main menu appears and she pressed new game. She selected Hiking and chose Chris.

" No dude you should have chosen Jill!" I said as the introduction scene played.

" Why? Chris is the main character in most of the games right?" She said oblivious to the fact that Chris is bigger than Jill. " Ugh, Chris is bigger, less flexible and slower than Jill! So it's harder to play as Chris!" my mouth moved so fast, I don't think she heard me.

" yeah yeah" she waved me off as the scene showed the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S Alpha team inside the mansion. Grumbling I leaned into the couch and read my book. " what the hell is that, oh wait it's a zomb-..NO!" Amanda screamed a few minutes into the game. Looking over to her I couldn't help but laugh. On the screen was Chris being eaten alive, and the game switched over to her playing as Jill. " Well you got what you wanted!" she growled.

She played her game and I read my book, but we both stopped when a thud echoed from down the hall, in my room. Dropping my book back to the floor, I stood up. " Where are you going!?" Amanda yelped and stood from her spot on the floor, clutching onto the Controller. " To see what that noise was?" I said, trying to hide that I am scared. Nodding her head she walked next to me, " Well you're not going alone". Smiling lightly I nodded my head and walked down towards my room. Behind me was Amanda, following after me, using the remote for a weapon. Shaking my head I stopped in front of my door, pressing a hand onto the handle I pulled it open.

" Holy sh-" something grabbed me and pulled me into the room. " ZURI!" Amanda yelled and came after me, but something grabbed her too. Struggling I got a glimpse of what had me, and I nearly puked. A man, his face is rotted and his nose is partially off. Milky white eye's looked into mine and he tried to bite my neck. " Ugh get off me!" I groaned and reached for my lamp on my end table. " ugh" he moaned and continued to try to bite me, holding him away with my left hand I struggled to get the lamp. Nearly grabbing it, i kneed him and pushed myself towards the end table. Grasping the corners and the lamp. A hand wrapped itself around my ankle and I fell against the table, my face buried into the side. Turning slightly I kicked him in his face. Sending his head back. Pulling my arm back I smashed the lamp against his head. Knocking him to the floor. Pulling myself up with the help of the end table I saw Amanda struggling with another guy. Biting my lip I looked around for an object of use. Mentally cursing myself for letting my aunts son have my bb gun. Finding nothing of use, I ran up to the guy and jumped onto his back, hitting him in the chest in the process. As each one of my hits connected with his chest, he made no move to get me off, he kept trying to tear Amanda's throat out!

" Get off me dammit!" Amanda growled and frantically kicked her legs, knocking things off my dresser. Glass shattered into large clumps, and water spilled. The man's arm came back, from impact of her struggling and nailed me in the gut. I couldn't breath. Gasping for breath I fell from his back and onto the broken glass and water. Shards pierced my back. Water entered the cuts. I screamed in pain. " gahh", blood seeped through the wounds and formed a small puddle of blood against my back.

Biting my lip, I tried to push myself up. Shards of glass only entered my hands, and caused me to cry out again. Lifting my head slightly I saw Amanda get bite by the guy on the shoulder. " Agh!" She cried and pushed away from him. Landing on her back in the process.

" Amanda.." i whispered as my vision became blurry and darkness began to overtake me. Her hand outstretched to mine and our fingers touched, before darkness overtook me fully..

Yo so what did you guys think? Bad, good,EPIC! should I continue? Should I stop. help me! i am useless without help


End file.
